Who is Rover?
by Bluesky Setter
Summary: Once Dawn moves into Animal Crossing, she meets a nice cat named Rover on the bus who has a short conversation with her- but once she settles into the town, she finds out that the normal cat she thought he was is actually something totally different. *5000 views! Thanks guys!*
1. 1 Cat on the Bus

This Friday night in June was a long one. It was a huge trip from my old town, to Animal Crossing. I had almost made it to my destination, when I took a ride on an empty bus; well...an almost empty bus. I was looking out the window silently as the bright moon glared on the glass, and the quiet whistle of the driver played a small tune in my head. Everything was so quiet.

"The first step in starting your new life is getting on the bus!" a voice blurted out next to me. I jumped a bit, not realizing there was someone else in there. The gentleman sitting next to me was a blue cat, with bright red eyes- wearing a matching sweater.

"Oh, hi." I greeted.

"What is your name?" he answered, though, not hesitating.

"Uh, Dawn. What's yours?"

"Rover." the cat smiled. "So, Dawn, is it? Nice name. I like it."

"Thank you." I grinned back.

The cat continued to look at me with the same smile as he continued speaking.

"You're planning on staying in Animal Crossing, right?" he wondered. "That's very brave, Dawn. I envy you." It was mysterious that this guy knew where I was heading to- maybe just a lucky guess?

"Y-yeah...I thought it was about time to live on my own."

"Well, that's a really nice town. Are you excited?"

"Yep!" I said happily.

"Do you know where your house is yet?" Rover questioned again.

"N-no...not yet..."

"Seriously?!" he replied, with a shocking look. What was it that made this guy so interested in what I was doing? "Hmm...that isn't a good sign." the cat frowned.

"I probably should have planned some of this stuff..." I coughed.

"Look, since you obviously haven't given any thought to where you'll live, then what about money?" Rover interrupted.

"I'll get by." I replied proudly.

"Hey, Dawn...do people ever call you a...dreamer?" the cat mumbled creepily, as if disappointed. I just looked at him, getting uncomfortable. "Well, that's okay! If you need any help, you could just go to Town Hall. Here's a map incase you get lost." he offered generously, handing me a map of Animal Crossing. I quickly scanned it- seeing the places of everyone's house- of every building- then I seen x's and checkmarks placed all over the map, over different houses and empty lots. But- I seen one circle over a single house, which didn't have a label attached to it. It was really strange, but I proceeded to fold it up and put it inside my pocket.

"Animal Crossing, next stop." the bus driver suddenly blurted out.

"Oh! Hey! We're about to stop at Animal Crossing!" Rover alerted, glancing at me again. "Alright then! I hope we get a chance to chat again sometime." he continued, slightly chuckling- as the bus slowly parked at the bus stop.

I proceeded to step off the bus on the driver's command, and I happened to look back at Rover who was still staring at me weirdly.

"Stop by the Town Hall before you do anything else!" he informed me, before the bus drove off again.

**~Yeah, I know this is my first chapter story lol & I also know this is a short chapter, but don't worry. I'm sure the chapters will start expanding as I go on. But, anyways, I have started playing Animal Crossing City Folk again, and as I observed Rover I found him sort of suspicious- so I decided to make a fanfiction about him. Slightly a horror one, as you can probably see for yourself. I hope you enjoy it so far, and tell me how you think~**


	2. 2 Asking Directions

The town of Animal Crossing was dark at that late hour. I walked away from the bus stop and finally stepped on the smooth concrete. Standing at that spot, I could see houses in the distance. There weren't many folk outside, but I knew that before I met anyone I should go to Town Hall.

Once I took another glance at the map Rover gave me, I realized that it wasn't very readable. There were too many markings to be able to understand, and the legend was confusing. I finally knew that the map was completely useless.

I proceeded to put the map back in my pocket, and scan the area around me one more time. I didn't see any building that would BE a town hall...at this time, I knew that there was one last thing for me to do. Ask for directions.

I didn't feel comfortable roaming through that town in the middle of the night around strangers...but, there wasn't anything else for me to do. I decided to speak with someone who was closest to me, which was a little dog walking by a small house that stood next to a long river. It wasn't like me to be shy, but I felt nervous as I stepped towards him.

"E-excuse me..." I happened to spit out. He turned around to look at me. He didn't look dangerous at all, as a matter of fact, he was just a cute dog with innocent floppy ears and an adorable brown spot over his eye. My nerves finally loosened.

"Hello there! Have we met before?" the dog said sweetly.

"No, we haven't. I'm new to Animal Crossing."

"Really!? Wow, a new member of this town! I'm Bones! What's your name, yip yip?" he continued cheerfully.

"My name is Dawn. I was wondering if you could help guide me to Town Hall...?" I questioned, trying to sound as nice as I could.

"Sure, yip yip! Town Hall is right over here!"

I seen the dog eagerly dash away, expecting me to follow.

"W-wait! Bones!" I shouted, running after him.

It seemed like folk here ran to get to their destination all the time. There was so much vegetation in Animal Crossing. Trees everywhere, and a variety of fruit growing on these trees.

Both of us ran past many houses, and some people here and there- until Bones haulted in front of a large building.

"Here we are!" he announced happily. I was stuck behind, panting before I could finally stand next to him.

"Th-thanks..." I barely blurted out, out of breath.

"It's no problem, yip yip! Just remember you can give me a call whenever you need anything! I'm glad you remembered to stop by Town Hall before you did anything else."

"Yeah, I- wait...remembered?" I suddenly recalled the last words Rover said to me on that bus...

"Stop by the Town Hall before you do anything else!"

...How did Bones know the exact words of him? Has Bones met Rover, too?

"Yeah! Remembered." he continued to smile.

"Um, Bones...have you met a cat named Rover?"

"A cat by that name does not live here in Animal Crossing." Bones stated simply, more serious than ever. "Goodbye, Dawn."

As the dog began to leave, things were beginning to become more suspicious and strange. Who would answer a question like that!? I decided to just move on, and forget about it for the time. I needed to get inside Town Hall and finally move in.

**_~Sorry about the major delay...I have been working on other stories besides this one, for I mainly write original stories instead of fanfictions. Yet again, the chapter is short. But, I'm pretty sure it'll be longer later on (like I have said before)~_**


	3. 3 Town Hall

I felt much more comfortable inside Town Hall. The interior of the building looked very neat, and the building was organized quite well. Town Hall at that time was the best place to be at for me, for it didn't seem freaky like everything else. At the desk across the room stood a pelican, wearing a bright colored dress.

She looked very welcoming.

"Hello!" she greeted friendly.

"Hello." I replied plainly.

"You must be the new girl moving here. Dawn, correct?"

"Y-yes...that's me."

"In that case, welcome to Animal Crossing! My name is Pelly. I work here at Town Hall." she continued, with a smile.

"Thank you. It's nice to meet you, Pelly."

"You must be eager to be moving here. It's such a nice town! You probably have looked around a bit, what do you think of it?" Pelly questioned cheerfully.  
"Actually, I didn't see much-" I started, before stopping once recalling Rover and Bones. I thought that moving into Animal Crossing would be exciting and another step forward...but, whenever I was actually there, it was more of fear than excitement. I've heard people being nervous once moving out...was this what they were talking about? Maybe I'm thinking too much about these things. "...B-but, I did meet some people."

"People? Who?"

"...Bones..."

"Bones is a very nice dog! You must've immediately made a friend once meeting him!"

"...And Rover."

Pelly's happy face suddenly stopped once hearing 'Rover'. She stared, as if confused.

"Who is Rover?" she asked, puzzled.

I couldn't help but slightly tremble. Yet somebody else who didn't know Rover.

"N-Nevermind." I quickly interrupted. It wouldn't be healthy for me to continue onto that subject..."So, what house will I be staying in?"

"Oh! Your house! Well, there are currently four vacant houses in Animal Crossing. All have the same prices. You can choose whichever you like!" Pelly answered happily.

"Thanks-"

"I'll mark what houses they are on your map." she insisted.

"U-uh..." I then remembered that the map Rover gave me was very difficult to read due to all the markings and symbols. "The map I have is outdated...do you think I could get another one?"

"Sure!"

Pelly grabbed a different map from under her desk and handed it to me after circling the vacant houses. This map was very clean and easy to read. I felt really relieved.

"Thank you very much! I'll go look for a house right away." I grinned widely, while dashing back out the door. I could finally get around Animal Crossing with no worries of getting lost, I wanted to go find my house right away. If these houses had the same price, that must mean they probably look very similar. The only thing I should've been looking for was the right location. But, which place would be the best?

I looked at the house that was the closest to the bus stop, and I shivered. I could remember every second in that bus. The time before Rover was there, the time during, and the time after I got off the bus. That was the house I quickly eliminated...

_**Wow. It's been another month, hasn't it? It seems like the chapters are getting shorter and shorter- oh wait...I think they are...I must thank all of you guys for being so patient and enjoying the story so far! I'm sorry it's taking such a long time, and the chapters aren't really worth the wait...but it's spring break for me so maybe I can work on chapter 4 this week and make it longer than the rest. Thanks again for reading!**_


	4. 4 Phone Call

After stopping by all the vacant houses, I happened to find the house I thought was perfect. It was next to a river, with a lot of houses at a comfortable distance; but, best of all, it wasn't near the bus stop.

It was still really dark outside, and being reminded of it caused me to yawn. I desperately needed sleep after a long day...and now that I had found my house, it would be the perfect time to go to bed...

Pelly DID tell me to choose whichever house I liked...I guess I could go on inside for the night... I began to think, as I walked inside the house.

I closed the door behind me, then looked at the room in front of me. I guess I should've figured the house was furnished. All that was in the room was a box, with a very old lamp on top of it...but, the strange thing was, the lamp was turned on. It must've been recently, because from what I seen through the windows was darkness...

I didn't pay much mind to it. Afterall, I was exhausted. Once I stepped further into the room, it just felt wonderful. Like the house was meant for me. It needed to be touched up a bit, of course, but I found everything about it to be splendid.

I walked upstairs and seen a bed along with a phone sitting on another table, and it brought my mind so much relief- but I knew before I even thought about going to sleep, I should turn the lamp off.

I went back down the stairs, and into the room I was previously in.

The bulb inside the lamp was flickering a bit, so I was curious of how the bulb could be used up if it was a vacant house. And like I said earlier, it wasn't on once I looked into the window. I picked it up and looked for the batteries, or any cord- but once I reached my head down to look behind the box- I felt something fall out of my pocket.

I pulled back up, and turned around to see what it was.

Rover's map.

I picked it up from the floor, and happened to unfold it.

I'm not sure why, but I found myself taking another glance at it- as if it got my attention- and I hate myself for looking back at it...I hate it...

The house circled on it...was the house I was currently in. I couldn't help but gasp in terror. It was really starting to freak me out. I put the map into a wad, and threw it at the wall. As much as I wanted to get out of the house, I couldn't. It was too late for that.

I was too tired to deal with anything else. I left the map inside the room, and walked back upstairs. I pretty much stumbled to the bed from how terrified and exhausted I was.

I crawled into the covers, but before I could fall asleep- the phone that stood in the room suddenly started to ring. I found it rather odd. It was in the middle of the night, and it was a vacant house. Who could be calling!?

I shivered, listening to the ringing. Then, it finally ceased. Although the ringing stopped, my fear didn't.

And before I could ignore it like everything else, it started ringing again.

This time, I'm not sure why, but I picked it up- and mumbled into it,

"Hello...?"

and I regret saying anything. I regret picking up that phone. I regret even touching it.

On the other line, I heard a familiar voice...and it said...

"I turned the light on for you."

My fingers trembled, and my eyes widened. I...I wasn't even sure what to do next...I was debating on whether to say who is this!? or just...hang up.  
Without thinking, I just slammed the phone down- and struggled to breathe calmly. Rover...

I couldn't help but tell myself,

_ I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming..._

And at the time...I couldn't tell if I really was dreaming, or...if I was awake.


	5. 5 Stuck in a Town

The next day, I found myself working at some sorta store called Nook's Cranny. I woke up that morning to a knock at my door, and to open it to find a brown raccoon-looking guy. He didn't look too happy. Soon enough, I found out he was the one selling these houses and I lacked the funds for it...

To get enough cash for it, he hired me to work at his store. I was ordered to do a lot of tasks, including delivering items to the people living in that town. I was required to work there until I had enough money, of course, and that would consist hours and hours of work. I wasn't so thrilled about it.

Whenever I was done for the day, I visited Bones' house; just to properly thank him for helping me...and I also wanted to make a new friend in the town, someone to talk to incase any of those creepy things happen again...Such as the night before. I told Bones about it, and he found it strange, as well. And he actually looked freaked out. I didn't mention anything about Rover, or the map...I was afraid to. He didn't know who Rover was before, how would he know him now?

I know it sounds really stupid to continue staying at Animal Crossing, and continue living in that house but- where else could I have gone? What could I have done? I didn't have enough money left to do anything! I was pretty much stuck there. Terrified of my new home, unless I could get some help. That's why I wanted to get along with Bones well. I knew if I just kept those things to myself, I would only be more scared.

Bones insisted that I had already been asleep, and it was a dream...but I'm not so sure of that. Actually, I'm not so sure of anything around here. I'm just hoping it will stop soon so I can enjoy my time in Animal Crossing. I would be there for probably my whole life, after all...I knew I wouldn't get enough money to leave so soon. It would be years at the least. And to stay with that job at Nook's Cranny...it would take even longer.

It was a long day, and after visiting Bones' house- I went back home. It was late. I dreaded walking through the door, but I did anyways. This time the lamp was off like it was supposed to be, and everything seemed normal. I walked back upstairs and proceeded to go to sleep. I spent a lot of time staring at the phone next to me before falling asleep. Yes, I was nervous. How did I endure all of those things that happened? How have I not completely snapped yet?

That's what scared me. What if these things get to the point where I DO snap, and- go crazy? There would be nothing I could do...

* * *

_**~~Not much to say for this chapter. But, what I can say is that I plan to make this story pretty short. It isn't close to the ending yet, but I have already thought out how I want to end it. I can't wait to write it, it's going to be great!**_


	6. 6 Nightmare

That night, I remembered an odd dream I experienced after falling asleep. I dreamed that I was strolling through Animal Crossing- until I came across a sign that was placed where a house had been. Reading it, it had a list of tips on how to catch bugs- it was weird. Walking on, I seen another sign. I noticed that a house had once been there, too. It read the same thing the last one did.

The entire town was covered with signs, there were no houses.

Except...

I found the river that my house was near, and you'd think that a sign replaced where it stood, too, but...it was there. My house. It was the only house I seen the entire time.

I'm not sure why, but in my dream myself had decided to go inside the house. It was dark- but visible. You would have to squint your eyes to see clearly, and whenever I did, I seen that the entire room was empty. The lamp was gone, and even the table was gone. The wallpaper and the flooring were, too, gone.

Upstairs, the bed I once had disappeared, as well. The phone, and everything else. Yet again, the flooring and the wallpaper were missing. I had no idea what was going on.

Suddenly, I heard the words of Rover echo in my mind.

_Dreamer...Dreamer..._

And the voice of the many animals...

_Who is Rover? Who is Rover?_

I heard a wood snap while I stood on the second floor of my house. I looked up, and seen the roof suddenly start caving in- and the debris already began to crush me. I could've sworn I felt the pain of it.

I woke up to the ring of the phone.

It was Tom Nook- calling to tell me I was late for work.

I was so glad he called and woke me up from that horrible nightmare...it all seemed so real.

It was unlike me to be scared by dreams, but it was just too terrifying- considering everything else that had been going on.

Even so, I got out of bed- and proceeded to go to work. I guess it was a good thing I would be out of that house for awhile. It seemed so weird to walk through Animal Crossing and see all the houses at that time- because in my dream- they were all gone. It seemed to temporarily convince me that it was normal for houses to...disappear. As if it happened occasionally, or often. I was pretty sure that things like that didn't happen...

I felt better out of the house, and working inside Nook's Cranny. It even seemed to leave my mind every now and then. I would be working there for most of the day...then...I'd have to return back home. After I talked to Bones, of course. I could actually tell him about that dream; maybe he could explain it to me.

Until then, it was a mystery.

* * *

**Well, at least I posted this chapter earlier than what I thought I would... But, the only reason is that I had read all the reviews I had, and seen all the people who followed, and the people who already have this as a favorite! I'm so glad that you guys like this story. I enjoy writing it, I really do! (Even though I get lazy and take forever to make the next chapter...) Thanks :)**


	7. 7 Long Day

"It's been a long day..." I spoke with a hopeless sigh. "All I did today was deliver orders to people all across town...My legs are killing me..."

"That doesn't sound too good, Dawn! You must have a lot of energy to be able to do that- I wouldn't make it!" Bones replied. I kinda thought that wasn't the truth...especially whenever I first arrived in Animal Crossing and he guided me to Town Hall...Gosh, I probably looked like I was a lazy couch-potato or something. Which...back in my old home I did spend a lot of time watching television instead of getting the exercise I needed...

"I think today bothered me because of the dream I had last night. I couldn't stop thinking about it." I answered, mentioning that dreadful nightmare. Why did I have to put it back in my head so quickly..?

"Oh, what was it about?"

It was kinda difficult to sum up everything in that dream without making it a long story...Of course, how I am, it would take awhile for me to explain everything. I was never a good speaker, or whatever that would be called...

"Um...Well...in my dream, I was in the middle of Animal Crossing. And um..." starting the story made it sound puzzling- VERY puzzling. "...I began running around with no idea where I was going and on the way I found signs and signs EVERYWHERE and I soon realized that these signs were placed where houses once stood and continuing forward I seen that there was only a single house that wasn't destroyed which coincidentally was mine and for some reason I went inside and I think myself in the dream regretted doing that because once I went upstairs the walls and floors of the house creaked like crazy until the roof above me caved in and- and...!"

"Whoa, whoa! Calm down, Dawn!" Bones interrupted. "You've had a lot of problems lately, haven't you?"

I looked at the ground sadly.

"Yes..."

"That isn't very healthy. I'm pretty sure moving into a new town has gotten you stressed out- you need to calm down." Bones assumed trying to give me some good advice.

"You're right..." I coughed. "Um...did you happen to catch any of that I said?"

"Hardly." Bones chuckled.

"Well, that's alright- I'm actually feeling a lot better now..."

I wasn't feeling 100% fine- I kinda just said that to make him not worry. But, I guess it's safe to say I was a little bit relaxed...after all, how could I just be completely stress-free after EVERYTHING I've been through in that town? I was hoping the things that were going on would pass. Well...it's been quite awhile since I've heard anything from Rover...last night was only a dream...

I decided to completely forget about Rover and what had happened before. And after that day- it worked. I didn't hear anything from him, and nothing else suspicious happened. My stay at Animal Crossing was finally becoming enjoyable. Bones and I were close friends pretty fast, and eventually Tom Nook and I were getting along well. All I knew was I was glad that my imagination didn't get the best of me and made me get more nightmares about that awful cat; I was finally home...

But...

Nothing lasts forever...

Does it?

* * *

**~~I've completed the chapter early yet again! Ah, I hope I can do this for the rest of the chapters...I hope you enjoy chapter 7, and review if you feel it's necessary!**


	8. 8 Scribbles

**Today starts my summer break! I knew I had a lot of time on my hands so I quickly wrote chapter 8 for you guys! 7th grade was a good year, but- goodbye until August, school! ;D**

* * *

I hadn't even thought of Rover for a long time. There were maybe a few times that events occurred and it got me a bit concerned- but I was over it in no time. I finally paid off the amount of money I owed Tom Nook, and Bones and I hung out a lot. He introduced me to more animals around Animal Crossing- including Chevre. She was a sweet and polite goat, and not long after our meeting, all three of us were best friends.

It was a few months since Rover caused me to be stressed out. At last, I was relaxed...

I let my guard down.

Once I earned enough money from my job at Nook's Cranny, I went hunting for furniture to make my house look more decent. It was near Halloween. I was searching for something Halloween themed for trick-or-treaters. I got a few decorations to hang up in my house, and I also got some regular furniture with the rest of the money I could spend.

I decided to redecorate around the living room. It was already a mess from my laziness. I proceeded to throw away all of the trash, then move around the TV, couch, and a few tables here and there.

I noticed a table in the corner of the room I had yet to move. I grabbed the edge of it, and pulled it back. Immediately after doing so, I heard a loud tear sound. I looked down at the legs of the table and seen a crumbled up piece of paper. I picked it up and was ready to put it in the trash; assuming it was just one of the messes I had made earlier.

I guess I was quite curious...

I unwrapped the paper wad and flattened it out on the table I was attempting to move before.

_...The map._ I thought instantly, literally jumping back. _B-but...I got...rid of that..._ I trembled; scared out of my mind. That single piece of paper brought with it the fear I experienced in my past, the torture and haunting of that evil cat.

I never did throw the map away. I just threw it out of my sight and fled from the room...I realized that after the trembling calmed down.

I was forced to look at that map again.

I automatically knew that there was something wrong with it. It was different.

A bunch of scribbles...? Over _Bones'_ house?

There were a sloppy lines completely blocking out the mark of Bones' house- blocked out in red ink.

I quickly dropped the map, and ran out of my house. Something was going to happen to Bones. Something bad. I sensed it. That map pointed it all out. Those scribbles were never placed there before. How long has it been there? How long was it since I last seen the map? Had something already happened!? I hoped not.

I ran as fast as I could to his house...

But when I got there...

_What have I done._

* * *

**Chapter 9 will be published around May 21st-26th**


	9. 9 Don't Forget

My nightmare...it was all coming true...

Picking up that map was the worst thing I could've ever done...

I didn't mean to make Bones' fate like this.

A sign replaced the spot his house once stood...I stared at it for what felt like forever. Staring in awe; in complete terror and shock. I was overwhelmed with fear...I didn't want to read the sign, so I just ran back to my house to burn that map.

Once I returned, my mailbox was blinking.

_Mail..?_ I questioned myself. _Who could've possibly sent me something..?_

I carefully opened it to find a letter. A letter from..._Bones?_ Without thinking, I ripped open the envelope, and grabbed the paper inside.

It read:

_ Dear Dawn,_  
_ Today is a very important day to me. I have been living under extreme amnesia; but unaware. I started to think about the time you mentioned a cat named 'Rover' to me. When I did, the full memory of him returned to my mind. I know now I do not have much time left here in Animal Crossing._

At this point, I was panicking and the letter was trembling between my fingers. The handwriting began to be really sloppy from there on out...As if he was rushed to write it. I continued to read it:

_ Rover is evil. Everybody in Animal Crossing has been a victim to his doings. He made us all forget of his existence forever; though I'm not sure how. When I first arrived, he gave me a task. He ordered me to a specific house- and he ordered me to watch over some 'human'. I wasn't sure what human he was talking about at the time. But, once you got off the bus- I had a feeling that I was supposed to help you. Befriend you. My memory hasn't fully returned...But, I know that somehow Rover controls each of us. Apparently he was close to controlling you, as well. By the time you get this letter, you've probably forgot everything about him...Have you?_

I found myself shaking my head in a response to his question. _I remember Rover...I do...I remember everything he did...r-right?_

I forced myself to recall that evil cat. I went such a long time not thinking about him...the memory of our meeting was...blurry...I still vaguely remembered it...I noticed that I wasn't yet done reading the letter. There was one last paragraph left.

_ Don't forget. If you forget of his very existence he'll successfully control you. By forgetting, you leave your guard down. He's going to take advantage of your mind that of which is unaware that he's even alive. It's happened to all the citizens of Animal Crossing. When you first enter Animal Crossing, he plays with your head. I remember you telling me about your nightmares, and what you experienced at your own home. I recall when that cat played with my head, too. Not a lot of it- but I remember it in general. He'll make you go insane. By doing that, it also makes your mind weak. Your mind was vulnerable, Dawn. Now that you are forgetting, he's going to control you like a puppet. Just remember to not forget of ROVER ROVER ROVER ROVER ROVER ROVER ROVER ROVER RO._

The last sentence of the letter was way too difficult to read. But, I could definitely make out the repeating 'ROVER'. The handwriting changed by then...Rover took control of what he was writing...he took Bones. But...did he.._send_ this letter? Why would he send me it? I knew then that looking at the map wasn't the thing that caused Bones' home to be destroyed...it was his memory returning to him.

The fact that I was starting to actually forget of Rover began to make me paranoid. I knew that once Bones regained his memory, Rover tossed him away...What did he do to him..?

I had to keep the letter. I folded it up and put it in my pocket. By then, I was wondering how I could stop Rover from doing this...he got rid of the only person who could help me...

It was only me who could stop his evil acts.

I ran back inside my house to get that map; it would help me remember. But, once I entered, there were cockroaches running around on my floor.

"Wh-what the heck!?" I shouted. I wasn't fond of bugs...

I stepped over them quickly to reach the other side of the room. The cockroaches were the LAST things to worry about!

I looked under the table I was trying to move before to see where I had dropped the map at.

Oddly, I noticed little pieces of paper; ripped paper. I knew it was the map.

Rover was now destroying the things that would help me remember our meeting.

_ I need to save the ones in Animal Crossing. I don't want their fate to end up like Bones'. The animals do not need to be controlled by Rover._

* * *

**Ooh suspense! Everything is starting to come together, huh?Chapter 10 will be posted between May 28th-June 2nd**


	10. 10 A Game

Rover apparently had a lot of power. He had the ability to make anybody he wanted go completely insane. This cat also had the ability to possess his victims into making the town into something he wanted, as if completing a plot he planned out; as if it was all a **_game._**

I, myself, was close to falling into his trap. He successfully tricked my mind, created illusions with my vision that had been effected by all the nightmares, and everything I seen.

Now that Bones is gone...I'm not sure what to do. The only thing he told me to do was forget. How would that stop the destruction he caused? Was there any way to help the other citizens of Animal Crossing?

By that time, there were too many thoughts running in my head to think straight. If my directive was to remember Rover, then I was desperate.

I wrote up and down the walls, and on the floor in my house; writing "Rover" and "Remember Rover".

I sat in the floor, looking at each of the words.

I thought was I going a bit insane- no, wait, I was. It was when I realized that I couldn't save the animals of Animal Crossing. I wanted to help the town; but I simply couldn't.

Nothing for me to have done.

I just lied on the floor in my house; full of anxiety and stress as I looked at the many words in that room. It flooded my mind, drowned all the other thoughts in my head. I could only think of Rover.

_Can't forget..._

Slowly...every moment I was with Rover came back to me. The _little_ things that drove me crazy.

Instead of wanting to forget like I once was, I wanted to remember. Not just because of that letter, or Bones leaving Animal Crossing- but, because I felt better remembering it. It eased the tension I had, I was aware of him- aware of the fact he was there with me.

I wanted to laugh at his failure...his failure to make me part of his_ little game_...

* * *

**Sorry it took such a long time to post this...stupid writer's block...anyways, I can tell this chapter was short. I apologize about that too. But, I want to inform everybody that this story is ****_almost _****coming to an end. I'm estimating that there will be maybe one or two more chapters. I know that's not the best news but...I wasn't planning to make this fanfiction such a big deal. Once again, thank you for taking your time to read this. Review if necessary :) (I'm not giving my big "Goodbye, 'Who is Rover'!" message yet, haha)**

**Chapter 11 will be posted around June 4th-9th**


	11. 11 Back on the Bus

**Yep! Posted early! 'Who is Rover?' has reached over 2000 views! I'm so happy :) I made the longest chapter of the story early for you guys! Thanks!**

* * *

I counted the bit of money I had and found just enough to get me out of that town. Enough for the bus to drive me out of there. I had calmed down after awhile, and I knew that getting out of there as soon as possible would be the best choice to make at that time.

Writing on the walls was a bit extreme- I guess that letter was quite overwhelming. Thinking about the letter, I reached into my pocket to check if it was there. It was folded up exactly the way I put it. I sighed in slight relief, then I walked out of my (former) house.

Before closing the door, I took another glance at the house. When I had forgotten about Rover for such a long time, it held...memories. I guess I was a bit attached to the place...I was starting to like the town...But, Rover had to ruin it...

I finally closed the door and walked outside. The moon had rose in the sky already, and it left just a bit of light to guide me to the bus stop. Each step I took gave me even more grief; for my life I had dreamed of ever since I was little was ruined, and the friend I had made just...disappeared.

It wasn't long until I was sitting inside that same bus I rode when I first arrived. It held the same feeling I once had, as well. The nerves and worry...

_ "The first step in starting your new life is getting on the bus!"_

_ "Oh, hi."_

_ "What is your name?"_

_ "Uh, Dawn. What's yours?"_

_ "Rover."_

That moment when we met...it never seemed right at the start. I wondered what it was that made the cat seem...odd. I tried to imagine how differently I would've looked at it if it were anybody else. What if that weird-looking map was one of the things that made him look suspicious..? I couldn't even read it. He also told me to go to Town Hall before I did anything else...I didn't understand. What difference would that have made?

_ "E-excuse me..."_

_ "Hello there! Have we met before?"_

_ "No, we haven't. I'm new to Animal Crossing."_

_ "Really!? Wow, a new member of this town! I'm Bones! What's your name, yip yip?"_

_ "My name is Dawn."_

That moment when Bones and I first met was probably the best thing that happened in Animal Crossing. He had a comforting smile, and he was so friendly. He would actually listen to me. I enjoyed talking to him and visiting him. But...the one thing that bothered me was...

_ "Th-thanks..."_

_ "It's no problem, yip yip! Just remember you can give me a call whenever you need anything! I'm glad you remembered to stop by Town Hall before you did anything else."_

_ "Yeah, I- wait...remembered?"_

_ "Yeah! Remembered."_

_ "Um, Bones...have you met a cat named Rover?"_

_ "A cat by that name does not live here in Animal Crossing."_

I was... frightened. He looked at me, still, with his big smile- saying that I remembered to stop by Town Hall before anything else. How would he have known that? And when I asked about Rover- why did he answer in that way? It was never really answered in the letter- but, from what I could make out of it could be that Rover replaced his memories with these phrases. To be functioned to say or answer using these words. Brainwashed.

_ "Hello!"_

_ "Hello."_

_ "You must be the new girl moving here. Dawn, correct?"_

_ "Y-yes...that's me."_

_ "In that case, welcome to Animal Crossing! My name is Pelly. I work here at Town Hall."_

Pelly was...kind. It was something you'd expect from an employee at Town Hall. Nothing new. But...there was one thing I noticed for sure.

_ "Actually, I didn't see much...B-but, I did meet some people."_

_ "People? Who?"_

_ "...Bones..."_

_ "Bones is a very nice dog! You must've immediately made a friend once meeting him!"_

_ "...And Rover."_

_ ..._

_ "Who is Rover?"_

Yet, somebody else who didn't know Rover...

_"I turned the light on for you"_

How kind of him huh? Not.

It was lingering in my mind. That phone call was one of the worst things that happened. That was when I was VERY curious who Rover was. I needed answers. But...how could I if all the animals in Animal Crossing forgot about him?

It was after that I started to realize I would be stuck in that town for a long time. I used up all my money to get there, and to get out I would probably need the same amount I had to start with. But, after receiving that letter, I decided just being out in the woods in my old town was a better choice than to stay in Animal Crossing. I had just enough money to have the bus drive me out of there.

The nightmare...it definitely was a sign something was going to happen; something that DID happen. Even if it was awhile later.

The letter that I had in my pocket was the one thing I will always keep from that town. That messed up town. Even though I wanted away from there, I needed to listen to Bones...I needed to remember Rover.

* * *

**It isn't over yet! Just one more chapter, guys! Get ready for the final chapter on June 9th-14th! Review if necessary! :)~  
**


	12. 12 End

I was soon wandering through my old town. I felt so much better now that I was far from Animal Crossing. I was traveling to my parents' house to rendezvous with them. It was best to stay with them for awhile.

Animal Crossing's story was a sad one...the animals living there were under Rover's control. They were never able to choose their own path. I was too distracted by him to choose anything. Innocent lives were ruined. I still wish to this very day that I could've done something about it.

Tom Nook, Pelly, Chevre, Bones, and everyone else...

I left without a word to any of them.

I finally made it to my parents' house and managed to convince them to let me stay for awhile. I missed them so much while I was gone, and my old home. I remember avoiding their questions about how Animal Crossing was...I just jumped to another subject. They never really cared much about it.

I sat in my room that night, looking at all my old stuff. I was fully relaxed there.

I then proceeded to check my pocket for the letter Bones gave me and..._Oh no!_

The letter I had...it was gone.

I panicked about its disappearance for quite awhile. I retraced my steps trying to find it, but it was nowhere to be found...

I was stressed out about the letter; I had nothing left of Bones or anything to help me remember Rover. The only thing that had calmed me down was telling myself that since I was out of Animal Crossing, it wouldn't effect me anymore. I was..._safe._

It wasn't long until I became paranoid about it. I found myself looking for Rover in every direction. Without the letter, my memory of him was still strong.

But, once I was surrounded by all my family and old friends- it began to fade away. Rover was gone.

I didn't care anymore.

It was a mistake I shouldn't have made.

It was when the memory of Rover grew stronger than it ever was before...because I had met him..._again._

* * *

**Well...it's the end.  
I figured 'Who is Rover' wouldn't have got much attention at all, and I figured I would've discontinued it in the future- but, I found myself with many favorites and followers! 'Who is Rover' was a fanfiction I enjoyed to write, and I was so glad that many people liked it! :)**

**'Who is Rover' has reached over 3000 views! You have no idea how happy that makes me!  
Thank you so much! You guys are the best!If you really liked the story, I would appreciate it SO much if you would favorite!  
Oh! And I need suggestions for another chapter story...if any of you have any ideas, please put it in a review! Thanks again, guys! :D**


End file.
